


And In That Moment I Swear We Were Infinite

by thelifeofawolf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliborn: Enter, Doomed Timelines, Dream Bubble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelifeofawolf/pseuds/thelifeofawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically during [S] Caliborn: Enter<br/>SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE UPDATE<br/>John and Dave's final moment together while staring Lord English down.<br/>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And In That Moment I Swear We Were Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble inspired by the update and a picture on tumblr:
> 
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7w3je1MD71r9emklo1_500.gif

They were all in mid-conversation when the sarcophagus dropped down from the sky in a blinding and mesmerizing display of colours and gut wrenching evil. They could all feel it, the impending doom, the blood lust. They knew, that even though this was a dream bubble and they were all technically dead, that they were going to die once more. 

Dave looked over at John, his fear hidden from his features but his worry written all over his face. He finally had a chance to spend some time with the dork and now some sick bastard was going to tear them apart again. He swallowed hard as the lump in his throat grew when Lord English appeared, armed with his Cairo Overcoat and some shitty ass white wand. Dave glanced over at Eridan, who looked as if he was seeing a ghost. The pretentious idiot probably clued in that the wand in Lord English's hand is way too strikingly similar to his science stick to be a coincidence. 

John edged closer to Dave as Lord English raised his wand ready hand. He didn't want to lose Dave, not again, not now. Strider looked back over to John. The dork looked scared, lost, and overwhelmingly concerned. Dave tried to make eye contact with Egderp and reassure him that everything was going to be alright. There were going to be other dream bubbles and there were going to be other moments when they can finally just hang out and be together. John never looked back at him, he just kept edging closer to Dave.

As Lord English opens his jaw to hurl a wave of destruction their way, Dave reaches out and grabs John's hand, pulling him right against his side. Their fingers interlocking for one last time.

He could feel John stiffen at the quick pull but relax as soon as their bodies connected.

"I love you, Egbert."


End file.
